dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Defiant One
Plot "The life of a Viking can be difficult, harsh and stormy. Nobody could make it through alone. Eventually you will have to rely on someone. Unfortunately we do not always get the chance to pick that...someone." The episode opens with the teens flying over a stormy ocean. Hiccup is struggling to see through the wind. Snotlout begins to vent complaints about being out there. Hiccup reminds him that it is their first dragon search and rescue mission. Snotlout points out that he sees a lot of searching but no rescuing. Hiccup points out that his father said the ship went south, but Snotlout says he is going north. He then completely defies Hiccup and says he will no longer listen to him. He and Hookfang then veer off course and fly in the opposite direction. Hiccup breathes a sigh of relief and smiles broadly to see that Snotlout is gone. But his joy is short lived as Astrid looks at him crossly. He agrees to go and get Snotlout while the others head back. Upon following Snotlout, Hiccup sees a massive water spout. Snotlout is flying directly for it, and Hiccup tries to warn him of the danger. Snotlout ignores him, and comes far to close to the massive vortex. Hookfang spins out and is sucked in. He struggles to escape but is thrown spiralling away. Snotlout loses his grip and flies around in the waterspout. He calls for help, and Hiccup dives in with Toothless to try and save him. They catch him, but before Toothless can escape the powerful winds, his tail is ripped to shreds. He, Hiccup and Snotlout are left rocketing out of the sky towards a nearby island. They crash into the ground, and the screen cuts to black with a thud. The rest of the teens are seen arriving safely back on Berk. Stoick and Gobber meet them and tell them that the boat has returned. Tuffnut says that Stoick should have told them that before they left and then quickly tries to blame the comment on his sister when he sees Stoick is not amused. Stoick then asks where Hiccup is, and Astrid informs him that Hiccup had to turn around to get Snotlout. Tuffnut makes another silly comment, and he again blames it on his sister who this time punches him. Gobber tells Stoick not to worry and reminds him how hard it is to get Hiccup off of his dragon. The episode then returns to island where Toothless was last seen crash landing with the two boys. Hiccup is looking around calling for Toothless and then Snotlout. He finds Toothless lying in a small dip in the barren landscape and runs up to him. The two exchange relief and joy upon finding one another. Hiccup then notes that the connecting rod is ruined on the tailfin. Snotlout yells to Hiccup from high up in a tree and orders him to get him down. Toothless sends a small blast in his direction and knocks him free. Hiccup asks if Snotlout is hurt, and Snotlout insults him in return. Hiccup and Toothless both obviously are fairly unhappy to have Snotlout back. Snotlout then begins calling for Hookfang, but he cannot find the missing dragon anywhere. Hiccup tries to console him and tells him that they will find Hookfang. He then notes that now they really need to find a way to get out of here. Later that evening, Hiccup has constructed a new, yellow, emergency tailfin and attached it to Toothless. Snotlout is busy rummaging through Hiccup's satchel. Hiccup takes the badly bent connecting rod and tries to straighten it with a rock but only manages to hurt himself in the process. Snotlout then begins to fuss at Hiccup for not packing any food. Hiccup points out that Snotlout is holding a biscuit that he has packed. Snotlout says that the biscuit is not sufficient, but just as the two begin to argue more heatedly, Toothless pops his head in and happily gulps the biscuit down himself. This only makes Snotlout angrier, but Hiccup tries to ignore his insults and continues bending the connecting rod. Snotlout walks up, takes the connecting rod, insults Hiccup's weakness, and then snaps the rod in half. Hiccup is extremely annoyed at this, and points out that the rod was their only way of getting home. Snotlout tells him to just get a new one, and Hiccup tells him that they have absolutely no idea where they are. Suddenly Toothless growls at approaching voices. The boys and dragon hide, and see two Vikings inspect the area. Hiccup recognizes one of them as Savage the Outcast, and announces with despair that he now knows where they are: They are stranded on Outcast Island. The next morning the two boys are seen walking down a steep imbankment on the rugged terrain of Outcast Island. Lightning strikes overhead, and the sky is ominous and overcast. Hiccup is venting disbelief and nervousness at the thought of being stranded on this island. Snotlout is walking behind him happily munching on some purple berries. Hiccup turns around and notices this. He suggests that Snotlout should not be eating them, but Snotlout ignores him and angrily shoves Toothless away when the dragon starts sniffing at the fruit. Hiccup tells him that there is a possibility that the berries could be poisonous, but Snotlout tells him that they are going into battle, and they need to keep their strength up. Hiccup turns and begins walking again while sarcastically asking how if Snotlout really thinks the two of them are going to take on the whole Outcast army themselves. Snotlout replies with and "Abtholutely!". Hiccup notices his horrible lisp and turns around to see Snotlout with a badly swollen tongue. He angrily reminds him that he warned him about eating the berries. Snotlout, who is still unaware of his tongues condition, is pointed to a puddle by Hiccup. Snotlout realises with horror that he now looks hideous. Hiccup offers to help him with something out of his satchel, but Snotlout nervously asks "Thatchel?". Hiccup then realises that Snotlout has left his satchel behind. He points out with great annoyances that if anyone finds the satchel the two of them are dead because it has the Berk crest on it. Snotlout tells him to relax and that no one will find it. The scene then shifts to Savage, who is picking up the satchel and happily thinking about how Alvin will respond to seeing that Berkians are on his island. Back on Berk, Stoick is seen worridly looking out across the stormy sea. He turns and says that the boys have been gone for days, and then he reminds Astrid that she said that they were right behind her. She suggests that they must have needed to land to wait out the storm. Just then Gobber and Fishlegs point out a burning dragon flying towards them. Astrid recognises it as Hookfang. The angry and terrified dragon lands next to Stoick who calms him with a touch to the snout. Astrid and Fishlegs note that if Hookfang is here, where are Hiccup, Toothless, and Snotlout. Stoick tells them to get there dragons. They are going to go out and find them. Back on Outcast Island, Alvin is attempting to train his dragons. A wild Nadder is in the ring. It attacks and wounds many outcasts. Before it can clamp its jaws onto the head of one soldier, it is grabbed from behind by Alvin. He spins it violently around, says he likes this one because of its spirit, and then tosses it roughly back into one of the prisons cells. He then angrily shouts, "Will I never get these dragons to do what I want!?" Just then Savage walks in and tosses him the satchel. Alvin is extremely please and says, "Hoho, the Berk crest! Is it my birthday?" Two outcasts ask each other what Alvin would like for a birthday gift, and Alvin yells at them to "Stop Gossipin'!" He then sends his troops out to scour the island and bring him the owner of the bag alive, for now... Hiccup and Snotlout are next seen on a high ledge overlooking the outcast village. Hiccup is looking through his spyglass. He locates the forge, and says that they will wait until the blaccksmith leaves. When he does, they will sneak down and make a new connecting rod. Snotlout is not paying much attention because he is busy sticking his swollen tongue into a bowl of some sort of liquid. He tells Hiccup that it is disgusting and that he saw Toothless spit in it. Toothless just gurgles happily as Hiccup explains that Night Fury saliva actually has incredible healing properities. Snotlout then remarks that it still tastes like yak pies. The rescue group is flying over the ocean by this time. Stoick is giving orders. Gobber is riding the still flaming Hookfang. He gladly notes how well his iron skivies are protecting him. Hookfang picks up his master's scent, and they fly off in that direction. It is night back on Outcast isalnd. The boys are walking towards the forge, and Snotlout is making a considerable amount of useless noise as he enjoys his tongue again. This frustrates Hiccup, but just then a large monstrous Nightmare bars their path. Snotlout mistakes it for Hookfang and calls out to it. It turns around and violently blasts his into a rock. Toothless attacks it, but Hiccup calms him down. Hiccup reaches out and calms the Monstrous Nightmare, but the noise has attracted Outcast soldiers. They try to attack the Hooligans, but are slightly delayed by the Nightmare who blasts fire at them. They drive it off and then begin pursuing Hiccup, Toothless, and Snotlout. Hiccup gets Toothless to lure them away, and the Ouctasts are fooled int following him. Hiccup says they will make another attempt when Toothless returns, but Snotlout refuses and tells Hiccup that he almost got them both caught. Hiccup angrily replies that the only reason the Outcasts know they were there is because Snotlout left the satchel with the Berk crest on. Snolout replies that Hiccup brought the satchel with the berk crest on it to Outcast isalnd. The two continue arguing until Hiccup offers to hear one of Snotlout's ideas. He is unable to answer the request, and is only able to look agrily at Hiccup. Hiccup, happy to have one that section of the argument walks towards the returning Toothless saying, "Precisely as I expected!" He begins to congratulate Toothless on his pulling his own weight, and that makes Snotlout even more furious, calling Hiccup smug. Hiccup gets angry at this accusation while Snotlout points out Hiccup's intelligence, bravery, killing the Red Death, training the dragons, and even his metal leg. Hiccup snaps as Snotlout has crossed the line with that last one, but tells Snotlout to deal with it as Hiccup is all he's got. Snotlout storms off saying he doesn't need him. Hiccup encourages him to leave and tells him he doesn't need him either. Back with the riders, Fishlegs notices something in the water. Astrid uses Stormfly's tail to get it, revealing to be Toothless's tail. Fishlegs immediantly panics that with his tail, Toothless can't fly. Stoick tells the others to fly close to the water to find the boys. At the Outcast forge, Hiccup slips through the bars but Toothless is too big. Hiccup tells his dragon to stay hidden. However, a wild Gronckle that is on the roof suddenly attacks Toothless, knocking them both into a small gorge. Just as Hiccup is putting the finishing touches on the rod, Savage and two other Outcasts show up and capture him, as well as knocking the connecting rod out of his hand. As they are leaving, Hiccup looks back for Toothless, but only sees the lava from the Gronckle. Without his dragon, Hiccup is being taken to Alvin. Toothless continues his fight with the Gronckle by avoiding its shots. Once the wild dragon is out, Toothless then fires two plasma blast to send the Gronckle flying. Sensing Hiccup is in trouble, he tries to climb out of the gorge, but it's too steep. Toothless then picks up on Snotlout's scent and follows it out of a mouth in the gorge. Snotlout is at the edge of the island and has constructed a makeshift raft, remarking that Hiccup wasn't the only one who could come up with a good idea. The seems to work until Snotlut gets on, and it sinks. Walking back on shore, Snotlout says to himself that it was good that Hiccup didn't see that. He's then surprised to see Toothless. Thinking Hiccup is near by, Snotlouts remarks that he still doesn't need him. However, when Hiccup doesn't show up, along with Toothless's strange behavior, Snotlout realises the dragon its trying to tell him Hiccup needs his help, and the two head toward the blacksmith forge. Upon reaching the forge, Snotlout walks in and calls for Hiccup. He notices the connecting rod on the ground and picks it up. Suddenly, the blacksmith appears and tries to attack Snotlout with his axe. Toothless sticks his head through the bars, but is unable to help Snotlout. Snotlout uses the connecting rod to parry the blacksmith's blows and then kicks him into a pile of shields. He turns around to look cockily at Toothless, but the dragon sees that the blacksmith is sneaking up behind him. Toothless roars, and Snotlout barley dodges the Outcast's blow. The blacksmith is now wielding a massive mace, and he disarms Snotlout. Toothless sees this and uses a small plasma blast to send the connecting rod flying back to Snotlout. Snotlout then kicks the blacksmith towards Toothless who violently headbutts him across the room and knocks him out in the process. Snotlout leaves the forge and notes that he and Toothless make a good team. He then foolishly teases that he might not return Toothless to Hiccup which causes Toothless to start growling. Snotlout quickly apologizes, and the two of them see Hiccup being escorted up the cliff side path. Snotlout jumps onto Toothless and the two of them head off to go and rescue Hiccup from his captors. As the Outcasts bring Hiccup up the path, Savage turns and asks him where the rest of his party is, Hiccup, in calm and cheerful sarcasm replies, "No it's me, it's just me. Taking a little vacation; I hear Outcast Island is beautiful this time of year." Savage is unamused and counter Hiccup's sacrcasm with an intimidating, "Oh Alvin will get it out of you. In fact, he'll enjoy it, but trust me, you won't." Alvin looks on gleefully with his spy glass as Hiccup is lead closer, and Alvin orders his men to prepare the dragons for training. As the outcasts escort reaches a ravine, Snotlout and Toothless prepare to attack. Snotlout causes and avalanche of rocks to bar the front of the path and then gives Toothless a signal to do the same with the back. The two of them then leap down upon the captured Outcasts. Alvin looks on angrily, grabs an axe, and runs towards the battle. Snotlout uses the connecting rod to temporarily down Savage, but the other Outcast starts to pin him against the wall with spear attacks. Toothless claws this Outcast aside. Snotlout then throws the connecting rod into the Ouctast soldier who is holding Hiccup. It slams right into the soldiers face, and he loosens his grip on Hiccup. Hiccup then picks up the rod and gives him a good smack in the face. Hiccup then runs happily up to Toothless, but the battle is not over. Savage has recovered and he charges Snotlout from behind. Toothless saves Snotlout by shooting Savage back with a plasma blast of moderate strength. Savage is stunned, and when he stands up he is intimidated into a retreat when he sees his opponets looking angrily towards him. Snotlout runs after him and mocks him while Hiccup fixes Toothless's tail using the connecting rod. Snotlout runs right into Alvin as he is chasing Savage, but Toothless grabs Snotlout and the group soars up into the air. Alvin and his outcasts try in vain to shoot Toothless down, and the Hooligans make their escape. Alvin seathes with frustration at losing yet again to a ninety pound boy.Hiccup and Snotlout have a friendly moment considering that they actually were able to work well together. The two boys' appreciation for each other has been clearly deepened. They then run into the rest of the dragon academy who are relieved to find them safe. As they fly back to Berk, Hiccup's closing narration ends the episode. "Sometimes the last person you want to rely on is the one you end up being stuck with. Now being stuck with Snotlout was no picnic, but who knew how much I could rely on him?" Sources http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Defiant_One Category:Episodes Category:Riders of Berk